User talk:Mewshuji
Sup Hey sup what new im new here what can I do here? Young Piece 04:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Cool! I think that Zeczenski na Timbrda is great! Young Piece 04:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Well... Well, to be honest, the whole "multiple Soul Societies" thing is actually just a fan theory that's so widely accepted that it might as well be fact. But look at these facts: * Soul Society looks like the old days of Japan (I forget what exact period, but I think it's the Edo Period). * Everyone in Soul Society has Japanese names. * So far, the only area of the living world focused on has been Karakura Town, an area of Tokyo, Japan. * All the people who have died and gone to Soul Society are from Japan. * All the people born in Soul Society have Japanese names. So this presents the following problems: * Where do the people who die in the rest of the world go? * Who handles the deaths of the people in the rest of the world? * If the single Soul Society handled the whole world, why is everyone in Soul Society from Japan? And why does Soul Society look like the olden days of Japan? So it stands to reason that there's different Soul Societies for the different parts and cultures of the worlds. It might even be possible that some of the other Soul Societies don't even use swords. They may use guns, or bows. Now, the other problem with your character is that she was born in the living world, died and went to Soul Society, then became a Shinigami. The problem there is that people who die and go to Soul Society aroe far less likely to become Shinigami than people who were born there. And by "far less likely", I mean there are so few Shinigami who were born in the living world that you could probably count them on just your fingers and toes. And Shinigami who were originally born in the living, died, and got sent to Soul Society are much, much weaker than the Shinigami who were born in Soul Society. The whole life-and-death system in Bleach is a lot less two-dimensional than most people would think. So as you can see, this character breaks a lot of the Bleach rules. Now, what you could do is start a section for the Soul Societies of other cultures. I was expecting something like this to happen when the Wiki got more popular, so you could be the first person to jumpstart the whole "Shinigami of other cultures" thing. I don't think there would be a Soul Society for all of Europe at once. So you should probably make a Soul Society for the specific "culture region" that your character is from. Like... The French culture Soul Society would be way different than the Spanish culture Soul Society, right? Both are in Europe, but would likely have their own individual Soul Societies. Am I being too complicated? Well, you're a very intelligent person (I admire your work on the Naruto Fanon Wiki ^_^), so I'm sure you're following. I'm just worried that it might be a bit much for someone who only knows Bleach from the games... Though I guess this shows that it's a bad idea to jump headfirst into things you don't know much about. That's why I usually do a lot of research before I make a character for... well, for anything, really. One time I roleplayed a scholar from Victorian France, so I did some heavy research into the Victorian Era of France so I could make sure the character fit the times. Same goes for making an original character for an anime series. You need to know more about the series before you jump into the fandom, right? But still, you're a very intelligent person, so I'm sure you'll get by. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 04:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ?????? =( Hi :( Do you know why im block on Naruto Fanon? =( Young Piece 02:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Clean Up Just to give you a heads up, I'm cleaning up the Gotei 13 (SCA) page and am going to be removing the Soul Reapers of the British Isles table. It's just that it looks kinda weird with there only being one under the lieutenants and not the captains. As well, it looks kinda empty and since practically no one uses this page any more I don't think that they'll get filled any time soon. If you still wish for other people to add to your Gotei then I would suggest you put this table on the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 page. *nice image for Zets btw ^-^* --Haruko-chan o^-^o 16:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC)